


The Magician's Hands

by Everpresentnerd



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bath, F/M, Fingering, I would die for asra irl, Kissing, Other, This is my first time writing fan fiction since middle school, a writer doing her best, and my first ever time writing explicit fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everpresentnerd/pseuds/Everpresentnerd
Summary: Being loved by Asra was one of the best feeling in the world.There may be more later. I'll take any constructive criticism I can get.I also have no idea how to format this so sorry if its garbage.





	The Magician's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted Asra to bone down on my apprentice during that bath scene ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Trying not to laugh while observing her mud splattered reflection in the corner of one of Nadia’s gilded mirrors was proving to be quite the difficult task for Asra. Iris smiled as she allowed her eyes to take in the sight of him. She followed the curve of his neck down to the fine fabric of his robe whilst absentmindedly running her fingers across the soft, expensive silk of the robe Nadia had left for her. It was peculiar for Iris to be surrounded by the luxury of the palace. She was used to the cramped space of the shop, and used to a bed that was more pillow and blanket heap than mattress.

“What’s so funny?” Asra asked. She could hear the soft smile in his voice which made her smile in turn. Her eyes glanced up in the mirror to meet his, “There’s mud all over my face! Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked.

He flushed and Iris watched the color creep up his neck to his ears. She had to bite the corner of her lip to keep a wide grin from spreading across her face.

“I don’t see that kind of thing when I look at your face,” he muttered.

“What do you see?”

Iris had always admired how gentle Asra was, at least that is, for as long as she could remember. Everything about him was comfortable, familiar. And as his arms encircled her waist, she melted back into him. She watched as his gaze left hers and his eyes traveled down to her lips.

“Well, those lips always hypnotize me, they form the most beautiful words…” His eyes come up to meet hers again and the intensity of them almost makes her breath catch in her throat,

“But it’s these eyes that I can’t escape. The rest of the world loses focus, and nothing else matters.”

A hand leaves her waist to guide her mouth to his, and Iris follows suit. His fingers barely graze the skin of her cheek, and there is something about the delicacy of it that gives her goosebumps. Asra has always treated her with the care of something precious He moves to stand in front of her, stepping closer so they are face to face. Asra slides his hands up her arms, to her shoulders, then her neck stopping only to cradle her face in his hands. He kisses her again. It’s slow and passionate, almost overwhelming. His touch stays feather light, inviting her to pull away if she would like, but Iris lets her fingers wrap around one of his wrists and stands on her toes. She wants him to take more, to kiss her harder, to bruise her lips and steal her breath away.

Instead, the kiss ends far too quickly as his lips curl into a smile against her mouth and he pulls back to rub his thumb across her bottom lip lazily. Iris can see his dimples as his other hand moves to stroke her cheek. He’s laughing now, “You do have mud all over your face.”

Iris rolls her eyes and pushes him away, and Asra grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers. With a grin Iris loves to hate, he kisses the back of her hand and asks “Shall we get in?”

The water was so hot the soft wisps of steam rolled off the surface of the water catching in the soft light of the setting sun. She’s not sure if it’s the heat of the water or the way that Asra’s damp robe clings to the planes of his body, but Iris can feel a flush growing on her face.  
“Come here.” he said holding his arms open to her “Let me wash your face for you.”

He sits at the edge of the pool and Iris sits in front of him, tilting her head back and resting her head in his lap. The fading sunlight dances through his hair and glints against his eyelashes, making him look almost ethereal. He studies her face with a determined expression. Asra finds a cloth and begins his work clearing the mud away. His touch is soothing and Iris melts into his lap, closing her eyes.

“Comfortable?”

Eyes still closed Iris nods then bites the smile forming on her lips as she feels him bend to pepper soft kisses on her face.

“There. All done.” The statement causes her to open her eyes and look up at him. He appraises his work, and the look in his eyes makes Iris’s body grow warm. Not with embarrassment, but with the rightness of it all, like drinking hot tea on a cold night.  
Overcome with the urge to kiss him, Iris moved from his lap and pulled him into the water next to her. She kissed the soft skin of his cheek before entwining her arms around his neck to kiss him sweetly.

His lips taste smokey and sweet, like his tea, and Iris finds herself craving the flavor. She kisses him slowly savoring him.  
Asra runs his hands along the silk draping at her side and pulls her body flush to his. Iris hums in approval and tilts her head almost asking him to deepen their kiss. So he does, one of his hand grips her hip and his tongue brushes against her lip. She melts into the kiss, letting him guide her, and giving in to the tenderness of it all. Asra pulls back to let her catch her breath, and she gazes back at him with her chest gently heaving. Asra’s eyes crinkle in amusement and she reaches up to gently push a curl out of his face. “Let me wash your hair for you.”

His face splits into a wide dimpled grin, “Sure, one moment.” And he dips under the water as Iris picks up some soap and settles on a step. Asra approaches and kneels in front of her as she lathers the soap into her hands. Iris loves his hair, how soft it is and how the curls remind her of fluffy clouds. She runs her fingers through his curls and massages the soap in. Smiling as he dips his hair under the water and then resurfaces, Iris continues running her fingers through his hair. His eyes slide shut as she passes her thumbs over his temples.

“I’ve missed you so much Asra.” His hands reach out resting on her hips and he circles his thumbs over the bone there. She allows her own hands to dip lower, down his neck and across his shoulders.

The look in Asra’s eyes was different now, more intense. His hands pull her by her hips taut against his body and he leans forward to press a kiss in the crook of her neck. Her hands gripped his shoulders and he slide one of his hands from her hip to grip her ass. It seemed as if he was attempting the impossible feat of pulling her even closer. His kiss moves from her neck and down her collarbone making Iris aware of just how thin the soaking wet fabric of their robes is between them. The hand on her hip had moved down her thigh and under the hem of the fabric Just as Asras kiss met with the top of the robe clinging to her breasts.

She was gripping his shoulders now, silently encouraging the way his lips were traveling across her body. Part of her was almost afraid to speak. She has had this dream before and as real as it seemed she didn’t want to break the spell that seemed to be over Asra. She didn’t was to wake up in the bed they shared, hot and heavy, only to realize she was back in her shop alone. His hand had hiked up the lower half of her robe as he returned his grip to her hip bone. Iris flushed with how she was exposed to him but his attention didn’t travel lower. He was exploring her clavicle with kisses and ever so often would drag his teeth across her skin in a way that made her squirm. Finally, he managed to pull a soft gasp from her as his lips encircled one of her nipples through the fabric of the robe. The sensation of the fabric and the heat of his mouth was amazing. She gasped even louder one of his hands moved slip under the fabric of her robe to play with her other nipple. He kept her here, gently working his mouth and hand over her breasts leaving momentarily to place hot kisses on her neck before returning to her nipples, until he felt her tense her legs and rub her thighs together.

Removing himself from her and electing a small whine from Iris, he lifts he out of the pool completely and lays her back on the cool marble tile. He looks down at her and his hands reach for the tie of her robe but she gets their first. She peels back the soaked fabric and exposes herself to him. The skin of her face and chest are tinged with pink, and her nipples are hard from his earlier attention. He leans down pressing his body to hers. Pressed between his body and the hard marble floor, there is something about how vulnerable it makes her feel that gets her wet. Something that Asra notices as one of his hands reaches between her thighs causing her to gasp, “f-fuck.”

His fingers trace against her cunt slowly at first acclimating her to the sensation. Before his thumb circles her clit, drawing his name out from her lips like a prayer. Iris can feel his erection against her thigh now, and she bites back a moan of how badly she wants him. Asra ignores her needy gasps and moans and the way she seemed to spread her legs inviting him to bury himself inside her. Instead her continued his soft ministrations, a slid two fingers inside of her eliciting another louder “fuck” from her lips.

The way he moved his fingers had Iris all but begging for him to fuck her. But he kept her body pinned to the floor as he worked every so often kissing her deeply. The heat kept building in her stomach as she felt her thighs tense, and her hands flew down to grip his wrist. Her hips moved involuntarily against his his fingers wanting him deeper and harder. Asra complied, fucking her with his fingers until her body tensed in orgasm and she moaned loudly. Asra’s eyes looked her over as she lay their breathless, every so often he would brush his thumb back over her clit letting her squirm from the aftershock of her orgasm and her oversensitivity.

Before he pulled away from her, sliding his finger out from inside her. Iris looked up at him and his eyes caught hers holding them there as her brought his fingers to his lips.

“I love you.”


End file.
